In His Dreams
by sinister banana
Summary: ON HIATUS. Kagome unknowingly enters one of Inuyasha's dreams. But things take a turn for the worse as his pleasant dreams turn into her ultimate nightmare.
1. In His Dreams

A/N: Something short. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Alas, he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Otherwise Miroku would be mine and he wouldn't wear such baggy robes. Swahahaha!

* * *

**In His Dreams….**

_"Inuyasha! Why did you betray me?"_

Inuyasha tossed fitfully in his sleep. Silver hair askew and red haori rumpled, his eyebrows were twisted in pain and confusion. Kagome watched the scene from afar. These nightmares seemed to be coming to him more and more frequently. But no matter how much Kagome would question him on what they were about, he would simply brush her off with a loud 'Feh!' and deny having any such thing.

Kagome sighed. It was only too obvious that the hanyou would see his night terrors as a sign of weakness. Of course he would deny them. She shook her head and frowned. Laying her head back down into her sleeping bag, she gazed thoughtfully as the hanyou let out a small whimper.

_If only I knew what he was dreaming about_, Kagome thought to herself. _Maybe then I could find a way to help him._

She slowly let her eyes flutter close. Inhaling deeply, her frown deepened. If only she knew…

She suddenly felt a sharp surge of pain rip through her lower abdomen. It felt like she was being torn in two! Frantically, Kagome tried to open her eyes and panicked even more when she realized that she could not. She tried to scream but nothing came out. Tears swam down her face in terror as she continued to spiral down into a never-ending abyss. Darkness surrounded her as she fought to stay conscious from the grueling pain. What was happening to her!

As suddenly as it started, it stopped. A flash of white light lit up her entire vision and she found herself squinting through the intense brightness of it. Warily, she looked around. It appeared as though she were on a high mountaintop. Brown, scraggy rocks surrounded her and ahead she could see a flat plateau of some sort. Above her gray stormclouds swirled violently and the sky rumbled ominously. The air smelled heavy with the promise of rain.

Kagome stepped forward in this ethereal landscape. Where was she? And how did she get here? She felt a strange urgent need to reach the plateau before her. If only she could get there, all her questions would be answered. She was sure of it.

Scrambling forward, she picked a clean path through the tumbled landscape. Climbing around boulders and bracing herself against the chilled wind, she realized that she should've been colder and should've felt draftier in her short skirt. Glancing down, she noticed that she wasn't wearing her school uniform at all. It appeared that she was wearing the garbs of a priestess instead. Hands going quickly behind her head, she realized her hair to be pulled back into a low sort of ponytail. She frowned deeply. What on earth was going on?

Nevertheless, Kagome continued to trudge onward slowly. As she got nearer and nearer to the plateau it began to drizzle slightly before picking up into a raging downpour. Cold rain lashed against her pale skin and the water ran dripping down her forehead and chin. Kagome felt like crying. Why was she being forced to go through this? As her salty tears mixed with the pouring rain sliding down her cheeks, she finally stumbled onto flat ground. She slumped down exhausted from her trek and shook silently as the wind ravaged her tiny body.

_Why?_ Kagome cried. _Why am I here? What did I do to deserve this?_

A sharp pain tore through her right shoulder and she cried out into the night. Warm blood spilled down her shoulder blade and she could feel it trickling down her arm. She cried harder. The pain was excruciating.

"Why?" she heard herself whisper aloud. Slumped on the ground a new object caught her attention. A long bow and a quiver of arrows. If only she could reach them. She grimaced as her damaged arm reached out to grab the weapons.

"Why?" she cried louder, the sound of her own voice surprising her. It seemed harsh, cold, and oddly distant. Standing up quickly she whipped around, arrow stretched taut across the bowstring.

At the edge of the plateau a red and silver figure stood silently, his clothes billowing in the wind. Her attacker. As he stepped closer into view her eyes widened in shock. She screamed indignantly and shouted, "Why did you betray me, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stood silently, a look of broken hurt and confusion etched across his face. He staggered a few steps forward, his right arm outstretched weakly as if to grasp her. "K-Kikyo."

Kagome took a nervous step back. Her eyebrows furrowed. He thought that she was…Kikyo! Glancing down into a puddle of rainwater she drew in a sharp intake of breath. Gazing back at her from eyes made of fire and ice was the image of the dead priestess. _How?_—she didn't even have time to properly think before she felt her head turn and her eyes focus on the hanyou before her.

"How could you do this to me, Inuyasha!" she felt Kikyo's cruel voice tear through her throat.

Inuyasha's face crumpled. He appeared speechless for a moment and he cast his eyes downward. "I didn't do it, Kikyo," he whispered so silently that she could've sworn she imagined it. "You should know I didn't."

"I don't believe you!" Kagome sneered, arguing against her will. She was so confused. Why was she in Kikyo's body?

"Kikyo, stop for a moment and just listen to me!" Inuyasha pleaded. Kagome felt her hands slowly relax as she removed the arrow from her bow. Glowering, she stared at Inuyasha expectantly.

Suddenly, he raced forward and before she had any time to think about what was going on he embraced her tightly. She struggled silently for a moment before standing awkwardly with her hands at her sides. Inuyasha shook slightly and she realized he was crying.

"Kikyo," he whispered. Kagome's eyes twisted in pain at the sound of the name. "You have to believe me when I said it wasn't me." Inuyasha poured his heart out to her—Kikyo—and told her everything about Naraku. He recounted how Naraku was once Onigumo, the bandit. It was he who pitted each against the other. It was all in Naraku's diabolical scheme to get the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls.

Throughout this ordeal, Kagome had been closing her eyes tightly, crying silent tears. In this one moment she realized, Inuyasha would never embrace her like this if she had been Kagome the schoolgirl. Or Kagome the shard detector. He would never pine for her the way he pined for Kikyo. He was only doing this now because he thought that she was Kikyo.

_But I'm not!_ Kagome wept. _I will never be another Kikyo…no matter how much I look like her._

As she opened her eyes she suddenly realized that she was standing near a boat dock. She could no longer feel Inuyasha's embrace. It confused her. She looked up to see Inuyasha holding out a hand to help her climb out from the canoe that she was standing in.

Kagome felt herself smile as she took the proffered hand. Her foot caught something and she tumbled rather gracelessly into Inuyasha's arm. "Forgive me, Kikyo? Forget the past and Naraku?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

Kagome felt Kikyo's voice answer as though it were an immeasurable distance away. "I forgive you, Inuyasha. I know you would never betray me."

Kagome felt a hand lift her chin so that she was looking into golden-amber eyes. Her breath caught and she felt a blush begin to creep through her cheeks. Her eyes looked up wistfully as she felt his breath against her face. She knew what was going to happen next. She wished it wouldn't. Somehow this was far worse than ever spying Inuyasha and Kikyo's meetings from afar. Oh, yes, she knew exactly what was going to happen. And she absolutely dreaded it.

Inuyasha kissed her.

Despite herself, she let her eyelids flutter close. His kiss was so loving and tender. She clung onto him tightly as her knees began to give way. He took his time, slowly exploring her mouth, moving his lips gently against hers. She held onto him furiously, never wanting this moment to end. It was like a fairytale. It was almost like a dream.

Kagome's eyes flew open as Inuyasha continued to kiss her. _That's it! It was all a dream!_ Kagome willed herself to wake up, but found herself unable to. Then, the strangest thought occurred to her. What if this wasn't her dream? What if—she focused on the hanyou who was currently attempting to make her mind go blissfully blank—what if it was his dream that she had somehow stumbled into?

_But how could that be possible?_ she chided herself mentally. How could she enter into his dreams?

_But why else did you take the form of Kikyo?_ that nasty little inner voice responded back smartly.

Kagome was at a loss for words. What if that voice was right? What if she really was just a pawn in one of Inuyasha's dreams?

_But that would mean…_

She didn't want to think about it. She couldn't. She closed her eyes tightly and kissed him desperately.

Inuyasha pulled back from her, eyes glazed over with pure happiness. "Kikyo," he smiled. Kagome felt a sharp pain shoot through her heart as he slowly brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

_Please don't say, please don't say it!_ Kagome pleaded inwardly as she felt Kikyo's face smile and look up dreamily. Inuyasha grinned wider revealing his tiny fangs.

"I love you."

His declaration left Kagome screaming on the inside as Kikyo's body tingled in ecstasy. She felt herself smile wider as her arms—against her will—threw themselves around Inuyasha's neck and she began to kiss him again, fuller and deeper.

Kagome was in a mental daze by the time she felt Kikyo's body pull back from the strong arms of the half-demon. Her mind was in a state of shock. _This can't be happening. I can't be hearing this!_ "Inuyasha, I will always love you! Promise you will stay with me forever?"

Inuyasha smiled and Kagome felt her soul break into pieces. "I promise, Kikyo. I will always be yours."

In that single moment, Kagome felt a part of herself die as an unbearable realization finally hit. She would never, _ever_ have Inuyasha. It just wouldn't happen. She sobbed violently on the inside as a terrible pain shot through her heart. She valiantly tried to fight back her tears as a lonely void threatened to consume her. She knew only one person could fill that hole, but he never would. She would remain an empty shell forever.

Kagome cried out as she understood that Inuyasha would never be with her. He had already promised himself to a woman that had died over fifty years ago. Kagome envied Kikyo with every ounce of her being. That woman had stolen Inuyasha from her before she was even given a chance! As the scene slowly darkened Kagome cried even harder, knowing that his heart had been claimed from the start.

OWARI

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. Remember! Kagome is an undeveloped miko. I merely used that idea so I could play around with a newfound ability of entering Inuyasha's dream. So don't hurt me:cringes in corner: 

Mini-dictionary  
Hanyou- half demon  
Miko- priestess


	2. The Morning After

A/N: Originally a oneshot. But my muse insisted that I continue. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Almost forgot! Rumiko Takehashi owns everything! Except my idea. At least I've got her there. (snickers)

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Morning After**

Kagome felt a sharp tug at her naval and she was suddenly thrown back into darkness. It was very much like the initial feeling she had when she was first entering Inuyasha's dream. Kagome's eyes flew open to reveal clear blue skies shining merrily upon her. Sitting up wildly, she looked around. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were already up and it appeared that the first two had started cooking breakfast. It smelled good, but even that couldn't take her eyes away from the sight of a certain hanyou slowly waking up from what appeared to be a _very_ pleasant dream.

Inuyasha grinned lazily as he slowly sat up from his perch. Stretching, he yawned widely.

"Pleasant dreams? Eh, Inuyasha?" Miroku chuckled noticing that he was finally awake. Kagome scowled and tried to slump deeper into her sleeping bag. Unfortunately for her, Sango had noticed that she too was awake.

"Morning, Kagome!" she called out cheerily.

Kagome merely grunted before throwing back her covers. She was definitely _not_ in the mood for Sango's chipperness today. Rather, all she wanted to do was to go back home, throw on some sweats, and waste away her day by sitting on the couch, watching TV, and eating Pocky _all_ day. But since they had traveled so far from the well, Kagome would have to content herself with a long—extremely long—bath at a hotspring they had passed yesterday.

Without even bothering to look at her companions she muttered a disgruntled, "Feh," before storming off in the direction of the hotspring.

"What's her problem?" Shippou mused aloud as he watched Kagome's retreating form. "She acts more and more like Inuyasha every day."

Inuyasha shot the little kitsune a threatening glare. "You say that like it's a bad thing, runt!"

"Well of course it—mphm mphm mphm!" Sango had quickly covered the kit's mouth. With Kagome gone, who else would protect the kid?

"He didn't mean anything by it." Sango sweatdropped as Shippou squirmed furiously beneath her hand. It was far too early in the morning for an argument to begin. And from the disgruntled way Kagome left she could sense there was already one brewing.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said. "I'm gonna go figure out why Kagome's being so damn moody today!"

"Inuyasha, wait!" Miroku tried to be the voice of reason but the hanyou had already sprinted off in Kagome's direction. Miroku sighed. "Typical."

In the meantime, Kagome had completely given up at making it to the hotspring. Millions of thoughts were milling around inside her head. She had felt so overwhelmed and gotten dizzy. She decided to forget about the hotspring for fear she would pass out before she made it there. Now she was sitting with her back to a giant oak tree.

Kagome hung her head, hair shadowing her face. She stared at the ground replaying the details of last night's dream over and over again in her mind.

She hurt.

In her mind she envisioned the look in Inuyasha's eyes just before he leaned down to kiss her. No. Not her. _Kikyo_. The name alone made Kagome's heart ache.

_How could he choose her over me?_

Wait. That was a stupid question. There were millions of reasons why Inuyasha would choose Kikyo. Kikyo was his first love, Kikyo was prettier than Kagome, Kikyo's miko abilities were beyond compare… the list could go on and on. Every reason Kagome thought of felt like a tiny jab to her heart.

She let out an anguished cry. Kikyo was better than Kagome and she always would be. Hadn't Inuyasha told her that repeatedly? _Kikyo wouldn't have broken the jewel. Kikyo was a master archer. Kikyo was cuter._ _Kikyo wouldn't have made that mistake._ He was always comparing her flaws to Kikyo's strengths. It was obvious that Inuyasha would choose Kikyo.

Kagome was prepared for that. She just didn't realize that the truth would make her hurt so badly.

The scenes kept replaying in her head: Inuyasha sweeping her—Kikyo—up into his arms, Inuyasha whispering in her ear, Inuyasha kissing her, Inuyasha declaring his love for only Kikyo.

_Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo!_

Kagome bit her lip, desperately trying to keep her tears from spilling onto the ground. She blinked her eyes furiously and clutched the grass. Her insides felt jumbled and her heart was on the point of breaking. She shook silently as the pain began to well up inside. She fought back a short sob, her face twisting in anguish. Her silent battle only succeeded in making her feel overwhelming tired. Fatigued and unable to hold the tears back any longer, she curled up into herself and let the tears fall.

That was how she looked when Inuyasha finally found her. When he had caught the salty smell of her tears he had immediately picked up his pace. He was worried. What on earth had caused her to cry? He wanted to know and he hoped that she wasn't hurt. His eyes filled with pain when he found her sitting curled up behind a tree. She looked so fragile and delicate. She looked so…vulnerable.

"Kagome?"

She knew Inuyasha was there. She heard the sound of his footsteps treading lightly on the grass. But there was no way she could face him or even look at him. She knew if she saw him, it would only cause her to grieve more. She curled up tighter, hoping beyond hope that he would get the hint and leave her alone.

She was being too optimistic.

Inuyasha grew increasingly worried and frustrated when Kagome didn't respond. "Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked, stepping closer to her. Once again she said nothing. He dropped down beside her and cocked his head, still trying to figure out what had happened to her that was so devastating and had left her so broken.

Kagome felt Inuyasha drop down beside her. She began crying harder as she imagined the worried look that must be on his face. Somehow, knowing that he cared about her and was worried about her well-being made everything seem even worse. She attempted to curl up even tighter and hiccupped slightly. She sobbed miserably. What was she going to do? She had to get away from him!

Inuyasha was confused as to why Kagome wasn't responding and why she just kept crying harder. When she hiccupped he couldn't help but reach out. He was going to pull her into an embrace (he remembered Miroku saying something about how women in distress like to be held; he almost couldn't believe that he was actually taking the monk's advice), but when his hand touched her shoulder she tensed up and ceased moving altogether. She didn't even breathe.

Kagome didn't know what to think. She felt Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder and everything stopped. Love, hurt, pain, and betrayal all flashed through her eyes. She didn't know what to do. Half of her was screaming to fling herself into Inuyasha's embrace and cry her little eyes out, and the other half was screaming for her to pull away. After all, it was because of him that she was crying. Torn and not knowing what to do, Kagome stayed completely still but let his hand remain there.

"You shouldn't have followed me."

Inuyasha finally heard her croaked out whisper.

"You should've just left me alone."

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. "Kagome, I—" She finally lifted her head to look at him. The sorrow in her eyes caused him to falter. Why was she so sad? What had happened? He hurt just seeing her look like this. He pulled her into his chest and whispered quietly, "Gods, Kagome. What on earth happened to you?"

Kagome sniffled lightly into his red haori. Despite herself, all she wanted to do was snuggle deeper into Inuyasha's chest. He was so warm and it felt so good. She closed her eyes tightly and breathed in the musky, earthy scent that she knew was uniquely his. Her mind flashed back to him holding her like this before. Expect it was a dream and she was Kikyo. Hurt began to engulf her entire being once again. Going home was beginning to sound real good right now. Forcing herself, she pried her body away from Inuyasha's. She shivered at the absence of the warmth of his body. For the first time in her life since she had met him, she felt completely and utterly alone.

"Inuyasha," she looked into his eyes. They were filled with confusion and what seemed like a mix of fear and concern. "I want to go home."

"I—"

"It'll only be for a little bit." _Will it?_ "And I'll try to be quick." _Do I even really want to come back?_ "I just need some time to sort some things out. Please, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He merely stood up, turned around, and half-crouched over. "N-Nani?" Kagome squeaked.

Inuyasha turned his head to look at her. "You wanted to go home, right?" Kagome, wide-eyed, nodded her head. "Then get on my back. I'll take you to the well."

Kagome wasn't sure if getting a ride from Inuyasha would be the best thing for her at the moment. Unfortunately, she was unable to make that decision as Inuyasha suddenly hoisted her up and began to carry her away. As they got nearer and nearer to the well, Inuyasha was pleased to note that the smell of Kagome's tears was slowly growing fainter. She had stopped crying though she still sniffled every once in a while.

"Kagome, I get this feeling you don't want to tell me what's going on, do you?" She didn't respond. "I understand that. But, dammit, Kagome! Eventually you're gonna have to tell me cause I can't stand to see you suffering like this!"

At this, Inuyasha put Kagome down. They were at the Bone-Eaters Well. "Inuyasha, do you care about me?" Kagome suddenly asked, surprising even herself. Her tone held indifference and was strangely icy to her own ears. She bit her lip nervously at the range of emotions being displayed over Inuyasha's face.

"Well—I—uh…"

Kagome looked away, tears already beginning to form in her eyes again. "Never mind. I got what I needed to know." She turned to drop into the Bone-Eaters Well.

"Kagome, wait!" Inuyasha grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. "I-I do care about you." Kagome's heart began to swell with joy. "I mean…you, me, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are all a team right? We're friends. Aren't we?" He looked pleadingly into her eyes, hoping that he had given her the right answer.

She forced a smile as her hopes fell out of oblivion. She continued to smile even as tears welled up in her eyes. "That's right, Inuyasha. We're friends."

Without another word, she swung her legs over the edge of the well and tumbled 500 years into the future. Moments later, Inuyasha peered into the empty well. He wished he knew what was going on. Kagome seemed so sad. He wanted to know what was causing her to so much grief. It…hurt him. He didn't know what to do to make her feel better.

Reflecting back on her question, he began to wonder if he had given her the right answer. He didn't understand what else she could've wanted! He _did_ care about her! Wasn't it obvious? Inuyasha half wanted to follow her into the future to sort things out. For once, amazing, he decided to listen to his inner voice of reason that told him that Kagome wanted to be left alone for a while.

Inuyasha frowned and sat down with his back to the Bone-Eaters Well. _Kagome, what on earth is wrong with you?_ he thought. _Why wasn't my answer good enough?_ He sat there wondering that very thing until early dusk came. With a jolt, he realized that he had been gone almost the entire day and that Sango, Miroku, and Shippo must be worried sick about them. Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh. He really didn't want to go back just now. He was still thinking things through in his own head. Not only that, but he couldn't even imagine the flak he would receive when telling the group that Kagome had gone home once again.

* * *

A/N: Please review! 

Click on the button  
You'll make me glad  
My gosh!  
This poem is really sad.

I'm sorry! I tried! I was pressed for time. But nonetheless...reviews are nice. :)


End file.
